My Father, My Dad
by ICanRelateToSeverusSnape
Summary: Summary: The summer before Harry's third year, Snape makes a horrible discovery about the boy's home life. Can he help the traumatized Harry? *P.s* Harry is not the only child Severus will be helping.
1. Chapter 1

My Father, My Dad

Warning: contains child abuse, and swearing

Summary: The summer before Harry's third year, Snape makes a horrible discovery about the boy's home life. Can he help the traumatized Harry? *P.s* Harry is not the only child Severus will be helping.

A/N: If you haven't guessed by now this is a severitus(Sevitus). So anyways this idea kept bothering me for weeks so I decided to get off my arse and write about it. Anyways enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meeting the 'Family'

Barely touching the ground, scrawny legs swished back and forth. If only Hedwig were here. Stroking her snowy white feathers always made Harry feel better. Sadly he had to leave her with Ron. Last time she had almost become food to the baby whale and its father.

King cross was packed, yet Vernon Dursley was no where to be seen. Well if he were here then it should be easy spotting him.

This was actually okay, better here than at the Dursleys. A sudden violent grip snapped the green-eyed boy to his senses. "Get in the car freak!" Looks like he's not in a good mood. Harry dragged his trunk that is until his uncle gripped his wrist tight enough for it to break.

"Leave those freaky things here! I don't want them in my house!" No Harry's trunk had all his things in it! "No!" As soon as that word was said, he wished the ground would just open and eat him.

The face of the obese man turned a shade of purple. He grabbed the child by a handful of hair and flung him inside the car.

Back at the house, Harry scrambled to get out of the car. "Boy! Your chores!" Not one day had passed and he was already doing chores. There was a note; great aunt Petunia wants him to work on the garden. She was probably out buying new clothes for Dudley. Knowing his cousin, he had probably 'outgrown' his clothes.

A realization hit the raven-haired boy. He was alone. Alone, at the mercy of Vernon Dursley.

His wand was in his trunk, and his trunk was back at the station. He was left powerless. Well better start on the chores, otherwise he might anger his uncle. Deciding to start on the garden, he headed outback.

Suddenly Harry felt someone yank him from behind. It all happened so fast. One second he was fixing the garden the next he was holding his hand to his stinging cheek. "You freak!" What did Harry do this time! "I can't stand you! You're just a waste of space! You like your freak parents should be dead!" Harry's Gryffindor courage would soon be a mistake. "Don't insult my parents! They're better than you are!"

"Potter your dead!" The enraged man held something in his hand. Green eyes widened in horror. It was a knife! "Nobody will miss a freak like you!" That was a lie! Hermione and Ron would miss him! So would the entire wizading world! Right?

"Not even your freaky little friends. You're just a famous freak! That's the only reason anybody wants to be your friend!"

It was no use; he was too scared to move. Well at least he could finally meet his mum and dad. Maybe dying wasn't so bad. Closing his eye's he waited his imminent fate. Although he really didn't want to die, but there was nothing he could really do.

"That's enough!" A voice that sounded too familiar to Harry caused him to open his eyes. It was professor Snape! His face looked pissed. That was a new expression, professor Snape usually never loses his cool.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus Snape was in his potion lab. He had been working on a new potion until he was alerted to go see the headmaster. Looking back at his now ruined potion, his face scrunched in disgust. What a waste of ingredients.

That old man better have a good reason to disturb him, or he would avada kedavra the man.

Robes billowed behind him as he entered the room. "Ah, Severus! Would you care for a lemon drop?" Kindly he refused. The man was staling. "Albus spare me and tell me what you want." "Very well Severus. Mr. Potter needs to be guarded."

Putting up with Potter at school was one thing but guarding the brat was another thing. "No thank you." "Severus please. It's just for today." "Then why waste my time. Why not Mundungus or Kingsley?" "Severus, both of them are on a mission for the order at the moment. Do it for Lily."

Damn him! He knows he would do anything for Lily. "Very well." And he stalked out.

'_I can't believe I agreed to this.'_ The man stood close enough to monitor Potter, but without getting seen. Actually what was Potter doing in the station at this time? Shouldn't he be home by now? Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a fairly large man approaching Potter. It must be his uncle.

At first it seemed like a normal conversation, then he noticed the mans face had turned a very dangerous color. Before he comprehend what was happening Potter was being thrown into a car.

His trunk was still there. The professor shrunk it and followed the two men. "Boy your chores!" Potter seemed to be in a hurry. The boy seemed to tremble at times. Potter was outside, and then everything was so sudden. Potter had been slapped and now his uncle was saying cruel things, he was going to kill potter! Lily's son!

Absentmindedly he found himself face to face with the man. "That's enough!" Vernon Dursley backed away.

"Your one of them! You're a freak like Potter!" "Mr. Dursley don't you ever use the term 'freak' when referring to your nephew!" "I don't have a nephew! Take the freak I don't want him!" This seemed to enrage the potion master. Roughly he grabbed the boys shoulder. "Potter we are leaving. Dursley mark my word you will regret everything you have done." With that they apparated.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. "Come along Potter." The professor reached for the boy but in response the boy flinched away, trembling slightly.

Snape cursed inwardly. There was a lot of damage done to this boy. The walk up to Hogwarts was silent, until the air became cool. Everything seemed to stop, he was feeling extremely miserable. The Slytherin turned to Potter. Merlin the boy was pale! His eye weren't the bright green he'd known; they were full of despair and grief.

Finally he knew what was going on. What the hell was a dementor doing here! It was advancing, but it seemed to take interest on Potter. Finally realizing the situation they were in he quickly took out his wand.

'_Expecto Patronum!' _A burst of silver light flew out the tip of his wand. A doe bounced and protected both men. Even if his patronus was strong enough it wouldn't keep them away for long. Quickly he grabbed the boy and mad his way straight for the headmasters office!

Who the hell let's a dementor run wild! In Hogwarts no less! Outraged by the situation, he had neglected to take the now more traumatized boy to Poppy. They reached the headmaster door. "Potter wait."

Without warning he burst into the office. "Albus! Do you know a dementor is outside of Hogwarts!" The elder man motioned him to sit down. "Yes Severus I am well aware that there is not just one but many dementors lurking around Hogwarts." "Sirius Black…escaped! Well that's beside the point, Albus I was just attacked by one! Well yes I was able to protect my-self. Albus I had Potter with me! Can you imagine what would have happened to the boy if I had not been present? Albus the boy has been through many things."

The man looked perplexed. What was Harry even doing here? "Severus what is doing here?"

"Albus we need to talk." "Potter is being abused. No headmaster it's not a mistake! It was not an accident either! Send him back! Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying!" "I'm sorry Severus but think of the blood wards." "To hell with the blood wards! If the dark lord doesn't kill him his relatives will!"

Outside Harry was crouched onto the ground. He could hear the screaming of professor Snape. The drowsy boy started to tilt over. Harry could hear the screaming of the man who saved him. Right now he was too tired to care. The boy leaned all the way until he lay sleeping on the floor.

Back inside the atmosphere had gotten tense. "Fine Albus! I'm telling Minervea!" Soon enough the woman stepped through the floo. After explaining the situation, she had to agree with Severus. "Albus, think of the boy! He can not be permitted to stay there any longer!"

Oh no that dammed twinkle. "Then where will Mr. Potter go?" No one could respond. "Well I have a suggestion. I say he stay with you Severus."

"No. Absolutely not!" "Very well then Severus, Then I have no choice than to send him back to his relatives. Although Severus I think Lily would have wanted you to do this." This man would have done well in Slytherin. He would do anything for Lily. "Very well. I shall accept Potter as my ward."

Speaking of Potter. It was much too quiet outside. Slowly he peered out. Merlin! He's asleep on the ground! He was just about to waking him, but something stopped him. Gently he scooped the boy in his arms. "Albus I shall take my leave. You know where to find me."

He apparated to his Manor, Prince Manor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Judi" A small house elf with a little flower dress appeared. "Please prepare a room for Mr. Potter." "Yes, course master Snape sir!"

For now Potter needs somewhere to sleep. Groaning he took the child to his, SNAPES room! Even outside of Hogwarts, Potter seemed to irk him. Gently he placed the boy on his bed. This boy looked so innocent and so young…so vulnerable. The potion master tried keeping his composure. Brushing a few strand out of the boys face. Why would anyone hurt a child? Realizing what he was doing. Quickly he snatched his hand back and left the room.

Down at the living room he had flooed Albus. "Albus I cannot keep the child." "Severus we have discussed this, it's you or the Dursleys."

The potioneer paced back and forth. Finally he waved his hands in the air. "Albus I am a spy for the dark lord! Have you any idea what would happen if he finds out I have Potter! Surely he would want me to bring him the child!" The elder man placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Child, I have realized that I do not need you spying for Tom anymore, especially now that you have young Harry in your care."

Wait was Albus saying he wouldn't be going back to the dark lord?

"Severus you will not be a spy anymore. For now I think you should only worry about Lily's child." The old man stepped into the fireplace. "Oh and Severus do put stronger wards up." The Slythering raised a brow. "Why?"

"Severus have you forgotten. Sirius Black escaped." With a green fire he was gone. Great that damn mutt was out! One more person to annoy the existence out of him! His thoughts were interrupted by a pop. "Master Snape, Harry Potter's room is ready." "Thank you Judi." Time to go fetch the brat.

Inside his room, he was surprised to see Potter was in the middle of the bed his knees raised to his chest where his head was rested on. He looks so small. "Potter…" Black onyx eyes met with miserable green.

"Professor? Professor where am I?" "In my manor Potter." The boy let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was in an orphanage." Why would Potter think that! "You know because I heard you say that I wasn't going back to the Dursleys, but nobody wants a freak like me. I'm just a waste of space."

Those damn relatives of his! "Mr. Potter you are not a 'freak' nor are you a waste of space. No come so I can show you to your room."

Slowly Harry crept of the bed. "This is your room Potter" This was Harry's room! Wow it was huge! "No get changed Potter. I will be back in a moment." Harry scanned the room. It was his room and his room only. Quickly he changed, not wanting to upset his professor. So this meant he was going to stay with Snape? Well anywhere's better than the Dursleys. The man came back in with a jar in his hand. He uncorked it and was reaching for Harry's face. The boy placed his arms in a defensive manner. "Calm down Potter. It's just healing salve, for the bruise on your cheek."

How stupid! Snape wasn't his uncle! How could he think that! Even if Snape hated him, he wouldn't hurt Harry, would he?

The cool salve was being rubbed against his cheek. Harry might actually think Snape cared about him. He was nicer…and he cared. Unknowingly the child had fallen asleep. The man gently lowered him. "Sleep well…Harry."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A blood curling scream filled the house. Wand in hand the professor made his way to the cause. Potter was thrashing around in his bed. His legs were tangled in the sheets.

"No please! Uncles don't! I'll be good, I'll be good!" Quickly he rushed over to the agitated child. "Potter!" Harry flung his hands in the air. "No please!" The man grabbed both his wrist and shook him. "Potter…Harry it's me Snape. Wake up child."

Soon the child began to calm down. "Professor?" The child pulled away and gripped his sheets. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

The potioneer fetched a calming draught and pressed it against the boy lips. "Just rest Potter. We'll discuss this tomorrow. You're safe." No he didn't care about the boy. He couldn't. This was James Potter son. But in reality this child was no different than he was. This child merely looked like James. He does not have the arrogance and swagger as his father.

He would keep this child safe. Not just for Lily. He couldn't explain it, the child seem to call out to him. This child needed him, like he needed the child.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Anyways did you like it? Review, if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right…I know I took a while to update! But I'm back! Anyways thank you for all your reviews and enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dreams and the First Meeting

He didn't want to wake up. Nope not at all, this was such a blissful dream. He laid on the largest bed he'd ever seen. In a room that was surely too large to be his. Hell there was even a house-elf in this dream! The house-elf kept telling him to get up, but this dream is too magnificent to wake from.

He knew better. Aunt Petunia would be waking him up, to do chores. Uncle Vernon would threaten him by refusing to feed him or just using his belt. The baby whale takes after his father; Dudley would punch him in the gut.

Why does this dream have to end? If only he could- "Well are you going to lay there grinning like an imbecile or are you going to get up?" Harry blinked, that wasn't his aunt's voice, nor was he dreaming. That voice was cold and sarcastic…just…like…SNAPE!

Quickly he shuffled out of bed and came face to face with his professor. "Judi told me you refused to wake up." Judi? Oh so that was the elf that kept bothering him!

Harry had no idea what to say. "I-…" His voice stopped. The man looked back at him. "Well no matter. Quickly dress yourself and come down to breakfast." He swept out of the room, just like a bat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's a good thing that house-elf showed him where the kitchen was. What was her name again? June? Jane? Or was it Jedi, well what ever her name was!

He walked into the kitchen and-…oh great the professor here. Even though there was something (more like somebody) vile in the room, the kitchen was extraordinary! Okay yeah it was green, but the green looked very pleasant. He didn't even notice his professor starring at him.

"Well are you going to stand there gaping like a fish, or are you going to sit." Green eyes grew ! He was allowed to sit at the table! Back at the Dursley he wasn't even allowed in the kitchen when they ate. Not knowing what to do he sat in the chair right next to his professor. "Well, you do know how to feed yourself!"

Wait he was actually allowed to eat! Would his professor mind? _Well of course he's going to mind! Who wants to feed a pest like me! -_ So Harry only decided to serve himself a small amount.

The man was practically studying the child. He seemed to be debating with him-self. Wait is that all he's going to eat! Merlin that can't even feed a bird! Quickly the potion master stalked over to his cabinet, where he grabbed a potion then he quickly added a few drops to a glass of milk. Re-sitting himself, he handed the glass to the child…-er-…brat!

Big green eye's looked up him. Confusion written all over the boys face. "W…what is this?" "Vampire blood, Potter." Now those damn eyes had disgust and fear. "R…really?"

Yup sure enough he was getting a migraine. How gullible could this brat be! "No Potter! It's milk with a nutrition potion!" Oh great he managed to frighten the child. All he could do was sigh. "No Potter it's not vampire blood, it's simply milk that will 'help' you grow."

Harry couldn't believe it! His professor actually worried about him! And since when did Snape start joking? Not wanting to anger his professor, who looked like he could smack harder than uncle Vernon, he drank the milk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Right after breakfast Harry had been steered into a big cozy room. Oh wow it even has a fireplace! The Dursleys had boarded up the fireplace during Harry's first year. It's because they didn't want any more 'freaky' mail.

Pulling up a chair and sitting in-front of Potter (FACING him) was not what Snape figured he would be doing this summer. "Now listen closely Potter." Huh, what a surprise the brat is actually paying attention.

"I have regrettably been 'talked into' (more like forced) becoming your temporary 'guardian'. As such you will do as I say. Eat when told to, go to your room if asked to, and of course follow all my rules.

Harry gaped, for the loss of words. Snape! Sanpe his guardian! He felt excited at the thought! But why? Surely he wasn't happy that Snape was his guardian. No probably just the fact that now he was away from the Dursleys.

"Say, professor…" Harry said without thought. "D…do you know where my trunk is?" The potion master stared at the green-eyed boy as if he were a new potion ingredient. "Potter, come along."

Harry was now following his professor up stairs. Oh no! Had he said something wrong? Was he going to get a smack…or do wizards hex their kids? Wait Harry Potter is not the _kid_ of Severus Snape, but…but Snape was his guardian now. He was so deep in though that to his horror he'd bumped into Snape. He flew backwards and landed on him bum. Slowly he looked up, terrified to meet the eyes of his professor.

Potter had just crashed into him! Did the miserable whelp have no sense of direction! He turned right on the spot, ready to give the brat a good yelling.

No he couldn't, the boy was looking at him with those green eyes. They…they showed fear? Then it hit him. What had those disgusting muggles done to him? Obviously they starved him, probably slapped him. Horrible ideas raced through his mind, what else could they have done.

He couldn't help to wonder if this was the same Harry Potter he had seen at school. At school the boy was courage's, bold, and always seemed to get into trouble, but outside of school he seemed so weak, defenseless. All in all he just seemed scared of his own shadow.

Gently he scooped the frightened boy in his arms and sat him on the bed. What would the dark lord make of this? _Oh Voldemort make sure not to hex Potter into oblivion or he'll call you a mean and begin to cry._

The boy's trunk was still in his pocket. Taking it out he enlarged it and handed it to the boy. "Thank you sir." Well at least the brat had manners. Severus studied the boy as he went through his trunk, which no doubt contained clothes that were far too big for him. Turning his head towards the window, only to find that it was already dark. "I found it!" The joyous cry made him return his attention toward the brat. The child was waving his wand in the air! "Potter! Are you mad!"

Quickly Harry withdrew his wand. "S…sorry sir." "No matter, quickly get into bed."

Frowning Harry jumped into bed. He wasn't going to punish him? "Now Potter, I am letting you know now, I am not like your relatives." Huh, not like his relative? Does that mean Harry won't get hit everyday? Back at the Dursleys Harry got hit every day…but he deserved it, you know because he behaved badly.

He studied the boy. Something was going through his head. Later, much later he'll have to talk about it. What ever he was thinking, it was bothering the child. "Potter-…" Green eyes stared at him. "Sleep, go to sleep." And that what Harry did. Drifting of into a deep slumber.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had. There he was, Harry, holding hands with an unknown figure. What's more surprising was that he was laughing! The grip on Harry's had tightened. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew.

He could just sense it. This person cared about him. No he couldn't see the figures face but…but he could just tell. He-… "Potter!"

The bed creaked and-…oof! Ow, that's got to hurt! Fell straight on his arse! Painfully he raised him-self from the ground. Yep Snape has a smirk on his face. "Humor me Potter. Why were you laying on the ground?" Sarcasm crawled all over the professor voice. "Oh, you know _sir_! Because I felt like it!" Rubbing his sore bum.

The man snorted. "Yes, well Potter you have a bed. Now hurry up, we have some errands to run." Errands? "W…where are we going sir?"

'Why do children- I mean brats have to be so irritable?' Snape couldn't help to think. "You will see when we get there." The boy's body language showed it all. Nervous, anxious, but the most notable was scared. Potter didn't like it when things were hidden form him. "We are going to Hogwarts." His body relaxed, and those green eyes lit up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The air was so clear and fresh! Hogwarts! It's been to long. The last time he was here-…well he can't really remember what happened!

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, he jerked slightly. "Come Potter, let's visit madam Pomfrey." He was a potion master not a healer, so of course the brat needs a check up.

The second that they had stepped in, the medi-witch started fawning all over the brat. "That's right, good boy Harry." The woman cooed all over the miserable whelp. Like the brat needs more spoiling. Then again Potter never was spoiled. "Poppy, I shall return. Oh and please provide with with anything he needs."

Harry peered out form the window. Professor Snape had left and still hadn't returned. Madam Pomfrey had gone off and fetched a nutrition potion for him. Huh, that was odd. There was a black shadow looming outside. Must have just imagined it. "Now Harry, here drink this. Maybe you should go look for professor Snape."

Great madam Pomfrey gave Harry a mug, you know like one of those that you get a starbucks. Hmm, it doesn't taste that bad. Oh! She put milk in it!

Prancing down the hallway, he bumped into someone. Once again he landed on his arse. Oh crap he spilled it! On him-self and probably on who ever he bumped into. Well it was probably Snape. He peered from under his bangs. "Oh, sorry prof-…" He's not a professor? "I'm sorry!" Terrified, this man wasn't a professor!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He apparated right at the gates of Hogwarts. A smile made its way upon his gentle face. This place brought back so many memories.

Remus Lupin had never been offered a job! In Hogwarts no less! This was so exciting; he was taking on the position for DADA! If he's lucky he might get to see Harry. Harry, the only thing he had left of them; James and Lily.

With no sudden warning he felt…cheerless, gloomy, heck he felt utterly depressed. Like all the joy was be sucked right out of him. It had happened so fast! The werewolf raised his wand, '_Expecto Patronum!' _Quickly he scurried into the castle. Gasping for air. All this fuss over Sirius had sure made some people paranoid. Was there really a need to place dementors over Hogwarts! Well no need to dwell on the thought now.

Making his way to the headmasters office, that is until he crashed into somebody. Ah, they spilled something on his robe!

A student? It was a student. The boy looked at him. Wait! He knows this boy! The untidy hair, the sparkling green eyes, the scar! Harry! Just as he made his way to help the boy-… "I'm sorry!" His voice was painful to listen to. Fear, but what would Harry be afraid of?

The boy merely flinched, when he tried to help him up. "N…no please! I'm sorry!"

Down the hallway Severus Snape stalked back to the infirmary. "N…no please! I'm sorry!" The haunting voice echoed through the hallways. It was Potters! The expert duelist drew his wand. Sprinting quickly to find his boy! Wait Potter wasn't _his boy_, but Potter was still his ward. Turning the corner and-… "Lupin!" His wand pointing straight at the mut.

It was a horrifying scene. Potter on the ground, close to hyperventilating. The wolf in front of the boy! No, P-..Harry was his child and nobody's going to hurt him.

TBC…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Right guys that it, for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. It might take me a longer to update but I will keep updating! I'm really sorry, but exams are taking up most of my time! Well until next time! Review!


End file.
